List of notable Guangri elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Guangri elevators. China Mainland China *Century Plaza Hotel, Shenzhen *The Panglin Hotel, Shenzhen *Shenzhen Public Security Bureau, Shenzhen *Yizhuang Metro, Beijing *New Gymnasium, Guangzhou *Grand Inn, Zhuhai *The Presidential Hotel, Hunan *Yangxi Yujing Hotspring Hotel and Business Building, Yangjiang *Guochang Red Star Plaza, Foshan *Global Finance Plaza, Anhui *AEON Mall Suzhou Wuzhong, Suzhou Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Ho Lee Commercial Building, Central (2017) Replacement from 1977 Fujitec elevator. *Glory Rise, North Point (2001) Kowloon *Block A, Wah May Building, Mong Kok (2016) Replacement from 1973 Hitachi elevator.Maintained and installed by Eugene Engineering Co. Limited. *Tsung Nga Building, Sham Shui Po (2014) Replacement from 1967 Hitachi elevator. *Kin On Mansion, To Kwan Wan (2014) Replacement from 1973 Sabiem elevator. *Waite House, Mong Kok (2016) Replacement from 1982 Hitachi elevator.Maintained and installed by Eugene Engineering Co. Limited. New Territories *Tsuen Lok Building, Tsuen Wan (2015) Replacement from 1973 Fiam elevators *Fu Ho Building, Yuen Long (2017) Replacement from 1979 Hitachi elevators Guangri_TsuenLokBuilding.jpg|Tsuen Lok Building Guangri_HoLee.JPG|Ho Lee Commercial Building Guangri_WahMayBlockA.jpg|Block A, Wah May Building Macau *Ginza Plaza, Macau (2009) Guangri_Ginza Plaza_Macau.jpg|Ginza Plaza, Macau Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Seafood City, Baywalk Mall (MAX-H home elevator) Central Jakarta *Cipto Mangunkusumo Hospital - Intensive Care Unit (1990s, modernized) *Sainath Tower, Kemayoran *Hotel Lautze Indah, Sawah Besar (1997) West Jakarta *Apartemen Menara Latumenten (2010) *Apartemen City Garden, Cengkareng (2010) *Aston Hotel City Cengkareng *Mall Taman Palem (car park) *Apartemen City Park (2007) *Everyday Smart Hotel Mangga Besar *Akoya Hotel, Mangga Besar (1990s) *Agraha Hotel (1997-2015, building renovated and elevators replaced into Fujitec) East Jakarta *Apartemen Gading Icon (2010) *The Oak Tower Apartment (2014) *Casablanca East Residence (2009) *Cibubur Village Apartment (2009, modernized by Tamiang in 2016) South Jakarta *Senopati Suites (2009) *Gourmet Kemang (formerly Ranch Market Kemang) *SMESCO Convention Center (2008) *Everyday Smart Hotel Mayestik *Bintaro Park View (2013) Bandung *Atlantic City Hotel Bandung *Newton Residence Buah Batu (2013) *IITC Kopo (2006) *Apartemen Sanggar Hurip (2009) *The Suites Metro (2011) Bogor *IPB International Convention Center - Botani Square (2007) *The Mirah Hotel Bogor (old wing) *Taman Topi Square (2006) Bali *Aston Denpasar Hotel & Convention Center (2009) *Taum Resort Bali, Seminyak (2012) *Harrads Hotel & Convention (2008) *The Evitel Resort Ubud (2015) Other cities *19 Avenue Apartments, Tangerang (2010) *Sky View Apartment, Serpong, Tangerang (2010) *Universitas Indonesia - Fakultas Hukum (Faculty of Law), Depok *The Evitel Hotel Cibitung Cikarang, Bekasi (2015) *Grand Mal Bekasi, Bekasi (2005) *Inna Samudera Beach Hotel Pelabuhan Ratu, Sukabumi (main elevators, replacement from 1966 Otis elevators) *Mall Ciputra Semarang, Semarang (2005, car park) *Grand Inna Malioboro, Yogyakarta (2018, replacement from two 1991 Indolift elevators) *Mega Center, Pekalongan (2014) *Ciputra University, Surabaya *Graha Bukopin, Surabaya (2006) *A&R Fashion Store, Jl. Sunandar Priyo Sudarmo No.11-13, Malang (2016) *Apartemen Menara Soekarno-Hatta, Malang (2010) *Klub Bunga Butik Resort, Batu (1997) *Banto Trade Center, Bukittingi (closed after a fire) *Mall Ciputra Seraya, Pekanbaru (2005) *Balikpapan University, Balikpapan (2014) *Four Points by Sheraton Makassar, Makassar